Me And Minato Namikaze
by LinMM
Summary: I get transported into the Naruto universe and somehow meet the fourth Hokage himself
1. Chapter 1:My Accident

I was outside and just sitting down on the steps of my house when I saw a strange light coming from the woods. When I got up to investigate, I saw it was a portal. I grew curious so I walked into it. I fell for about 7 minutes before falling flat on my back on hard ground. Suddenly, a shadow fell across me. I quickly sat up. The man standing in front of me took my breath away. He had spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes. I immediately knew it was Naruto's father Minato. Overwhelmed with knowing where I was and who was standing in front of me, I fainted.

I hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will be up soon. Comments and suggestions are appreciated. I'll see you next chapter. Deuces!


	2. Chapter 2:Minato

I woke up in a bed with fluffed up pillows and linen sheets. Where am I? I think to myself. I see the doorknob turn and the door opened. I sighed in relief when I saw it was the blonde haired guy from before. He came over and sat in a chair beside the bed. I asked him what his name was. He said" I am Minato Namikaze". Knew it! I thought to myself. I introduced myself to him. He repeated my name to himself like a buyer looking over fresh fruit. Finally, he smiled at me and told me he liked my name. I turned red and coughed slightly. He got up, told me to get some rest, and left. I slumped back onto my pillows. The last thing I thought to myself was : Wow, he is the best looking guy I've ever seen.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. See you real soon. Deuces!


	3. Chapter 3:I Have An Accident

A couple of days later, I got out of the hospital with a clean bill of health. I went to the Hokage's office to go see Minato. I walked in and sat down. Minato smiled when he saw me and we started talking for a while. While I was starting to leave, I accidentally tripped over a book and started to fall. Minato immediately caught me. I blushed and stammered out an apology. I ran out the door leaving Minato looking confused and bewildered. He tried to follow and he caught up. He blushed and apologized. I accepted and left a kiss on his cheek before going inside.

I hope you enjoyed this! I'll update again soon. I promise! See you next update! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4:Recuperation

After getting out of the hospital, I mostly stayed at home. But, I was hardly alone. Minato came over whenever he could to provide me with company and whatever else I needed. Then at 9:00, I would shoo him out the door and go to sleep. But, one night was different. I was about to shoo him out the door when he just leaned forward and kissed me. I was completely shocked. I was pretty sure my face was fifty shades of red right then. He then promised to see me the next day and went home. I went and took a nice shower, ate some ramen, then went to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be up soon. See you next chapter! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5:Confusion

The next day, out of habit I decided to pay Minato a visit. I went to the Hokage tower and knocked on his office door. He answered immediately and let me in. I walked in and sat down. "What was that last night"? I asked him. "The kiss"? He queried. I nodded in assent. Then, he started on a long, winding explanation. Soon, I got tired of him rambling so I cut him off with a kiss. After a few minutes, I pulled away. His face was as red as a ripe tomato. "I like you a lot Minato" I said. He started to smile and pulled me into a hug. "I like you too and will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend"? He asked. I thought about it for a while and finally agreed. His smile grew wider and he gently pulled me into another kiss. I finally left and went home. Before I went to bed, I thought I am the luckiest girl in the world. The next day, I went to the training field and started practicing by myself. Suddenly, I saw a flash of yellow. I smiled to myself, knowing that Minato had come to watch. After a little while, I finished and sat down to rest. He came up to me and sat down beside me. I looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here"? I asked. He said that he came to keep an eye on me and to keep track on my progress. I blushed and got up. Later that day, I went to the store and got some ramen noodles. I ate my supper, took a nice hot shower and read a book for a little while. Finally, my exhaustion caught up to me and I fell asleep.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be written soon. Leave any comments below and remember to vote as well. I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye! P.S. The picture up top is of Minato after the Reanimation Jutsu was used to bring him and the other Hokages back to help on the battlefield. He's in his Sage mode with the help of the Yang half of Kurama.


	6. Chapter 6:My Tour Of The Hidden Leaf

A couple of days later, I went outside to try and do some exploring. I got as far as the training field before I saw a flash of yellow in my peripheral vision. I started to smile and feigning no sign of interest, I continued past the training field. I couldn't pretend that I wasn't interested any longer when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I slowly turned around and my smile grew even bigger." Hello Minato. How are you today"? I asked him. He started smiling and replied "I'm doing very well today". I continued walking and he followed beside me. Suddenly he offered me a tour of the village. I jumped at the chance and agreed. We went everywhere in the village. I was extremely exhausted at the end of the day. Being a gentleman, Minato escorted me home. I told him thank you for the tour and he blushed modestly. He said that he was happy to show me around. I yawned and said goodnight. He kissed my forehead and left. I went inside, took a nice shower, ate dinner, and went to bed.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter shall be up sooner or later. Leave any questions or comments in the section below. I will see you in the next chapter. Deuces!


End file.
